1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular battery mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-119814 (JP 10-119814 A), for example, describes a battery mounting structure in which a battery is mounted below a floor panel in a vehicle. As one such structure, a battery frame that supports a battery may be fixed to a floor panel via a connecting member, for example.
However, in this type of structure, if a joint where the connecting member is joined to the floor panel breaks when a side collision of the vehicle occurs, the battery frame may separate from the floor panel as a result.